Just tell him
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Existen muchas razones por las cuales no decimos las cosas... ¿Cuál es la tuya? AU. Crack Pairing (MinatoXMei)
1. Just tell him

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad. Todos son obra y creación del genio maestro Masashi Kishimoto.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTE FIC:_**

**_-AU_**

**_-Mezcla de personajes xP_**

**_-Crack Pairing (MinatoXMei)._**

**_-Ligero Ooc, muy ligero._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_N/A: Este fic no tiene ningún motivo en específico. Sólo se me ocurrió de repente :3 así que aquí vengo otra vez, lista para lavarles el cerebro con otra de mis historias locas ;)_**

**_._**

**_._**

.

_JUST TELL HIM..._

.

.

.

La puerta del piso inferior había sido abierta. Sólo puso un pie en el edificio, pero yo alcancé a detectarlo con sorprendente y anormal naturalidad incluso desde que bajó de su auto, como si de su satélite se tratase o algo parecido. Mi respiración y mi ritmo cardiaco comenzaron a acelerarse.

Los ojos del resto de mis trabajadoras compañeras del salón de belleza viajaron en completa sincronía hasta mi persona. ¿Acaso yo era tan obvia? Eso parecía bastante probable pero, como siempre, decidí ignorarlo.

Me acomodé el pelo con simulada discreción, alisando la falda con los dedos.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunté a la más cercana mientras mi rostro era surcado por una de mis sonrisas "especiales".

—Igual que siempre —se limitó a responder. Giré la cara, perforando con la mirada a Shizune.

—Te ves muy bien, Mei —aseguró.

—Gracias, Shizu-chan —le sonreí.

Me volví hacia el aparador, sacando de mi bolso el diminuto espejo de emergencia que siempre me acompañaba para checar detalles menores, como el rímel y el labial.

—Y... ¿Minato ya viene en el ascensor? —preguntó Tsunade, la persona que nos supervisaba rigurosamente, de manera tan casual que parecía hablar del simple clima, pero yo la conocía lo suficiente como para detectar la sutil nota de burla que se asomaba al final de su cuestionamiento. Las chicas rieron, y un leve rubor me cubrió las mejillas.

—No —respondí al tiempo que guardaba el diminuto espejo. Levanté la cabeza y sonreí—. Aún está en la recepción.

—Minato-san ha estado llegando muy seguido... —comentó Shizune

—¿Por qué no sólo le dices? —inquirió Tsunade mirándome fijamente. Su perfecta ceja se arqueó, y la comisura derecha de su labio se elevó.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —gritó Shizune.

En ese momento un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, estremeciéndome. Ya estaba aquí. ¡Oh, no! Cuatro segundos después, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y el rubio dueño de infinidad de suspiros, tanto de otras chicas como los míos, apareció en el umbral.

Todos mis sentidos se agudizaron con su simple presencia, y el golpeteo incesante de mi corazón en el pecho se disparó peligrosamente. Es que él era... él.

Su cabello tan peculiar era rebelde y despeinado, con flequillo y terminado en punta, le que le proporcionaba un aspecto más joven y tremendamente sexy. Nunca lo habíamos visto sin el habitual y elegante traje negro, pero no era difícil adivinar que, bajo aquella vestimenta oscura y perfectamente ideada para él, se escondía un físico que haría temblar a cualquier mujer; cuando saludaba, su bíceps se contraía con sutileza, deleitando a aquellas que sabían en dónde mirar y cuándo; y ni qué decir de su llamativa retaguardia. Con rostro de facciones simplemente perfectas, Minato Namikaze era sin duda alguna uno de los hombres más atractivos y guapos de toda la ciudad. Su sonrisa, ladrona implacable del sueño, lograba hipnotizar a cualquiera, siempre cordial y soleada, pero su mayor atractivo, al menos para mí, eran sus ojos... aquellos brillantes luceros azules que me cautivaban. Eran grandes y profundos, audaces y analíticos, pero a la vez transmitían una calidez y una ternura tan sobrecogedora que simplemente me perdía en cuanto lograba zambullirme en ellos.

—Buen día, señoritas —saludó alegremente, dando un asentimiento.

—Buenos días, Minato-san —respondieron las chicas al unísono.

Él le sonrió a Tsunade a quien, según los rumores, consideraba una madre debido a Jiraiya, antes de que sus ojos viajaran por la habitación... deteniéndose en mí.

Casi comencé a hiperventilar, pero logré controlarme.

—Hola... —dijo, y esa simple palabra de cuatro letras estaba a punto de hacerme gritar.

—Buenos días —respondí con toda la calma que aún poseía.

Minato torció la boca en una mueca casi imperceptible antes de volver a verlo sonreír.

—Con su permiso —musitó adelántándose hasta la puerta al final del pasillo.

—Adelante, ve... Y deja de distraerme a las chicas en su trabajo, ¿quieres?

La puerta se cerró antes de que Tsunade terminara de hablar, pero aún así su risa fue distinguida.

La rubia se volteó hacia mí al ver al rubio desaparecer.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Tsunade-sama! —Shizune volvió a alzar la voz, escandalizada—. ¡Minato-san está en la habitación contigua!

—Calla, Shizune, no va a escucharnos —dijo la rubia—. Yo quiero oírla a ella... —declaró sin rodeos—. ¿Acaso hay algo que te detiene?

—Es el código femenino —intervino de nuevo la pelinegra—. Mei-san debe esperar a que Minato-san le pida una cita.

—¿Código femenino? Por favor —bufó Tsunade—. Cuando me casé con Jiraiya, ¿quién crees que le pidió matrimonio a quién?

—¡Jiraiya-sama se lo pidió!

—Esa vez no cuenta.

—Bien, ¿quieren parar ya? —pregunté sonriente, mas una ligera capa de oscuridad cubría mis ojos y una vena palpitaba en mi frente.

—Mei-chan... —la voz de Tsunade había cambiado, adoptando ahora un cariñoso tono maternal. Ella era la única que me llamaba así—... Eres una mujer hermosa, y te consta —aseguró—. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo tomas desprevenido, le plantas un beso y ya? —hizo un gesto con la mano y se arregló el pronunciado escote—. Es fácil y sencillo.

Me miré las uñas bien trabajadas. No era que no confiara en mí misma o que no tuviera fe en mis encantos, porque sabía y tomaba consciencia del efecto que podría causar en un hombre, pero la situación tenía un giro diferente y no tan simple como eso.

—No puedo —susurré mordiéndome el labio—. Yo no confío en los hombres. Ellos sólo toman tu corazón... y lo destruyen —declaré. Y ese era mi peor defecto: mi desconfianza.

—Mei-san... —la voz de Shizune parecía quebrada.

Tsunade me traspasó con sus ojos relucientes como la miel.

—¿A eso se reduce todo? —preguntó.

—No quiero hablar más de esto —contesté de manera cortante.

—¿Crees que Minato es igual que todos? —su nueva interrogante me impidió hablar—. ¿Lo crees? —su tono volvió a suavizarse—. Porque, si es así, puedo apostarte a Tontón y asegurarte que estás equivocada.

El cerdito levantó la cabeza, asustado. La perilla sonó de nuevo y Minato apareció después, caminando apresuradamente hasta el ascensor.

—Señoritas... Un placer verlas —se despidió. No volvió a mirarme. Siguió su camino sin voltear siquiera, abandonando el lugar en un segundo.

Me mordí el labio con más fuerza. Aún podía sentirlo, de pie en el reducido espacio del ascensor, descansando las espalda sobre la pared de metal. Las miradas estaban clavadas en mí otra vez. Era insoportable.

—Iré a revisar los tintes.

Me escabullí hasta la zona de colorantes para el pelo, sintiendo una extraña y asfixiante opresión.

.

.

.

—Nos vemos mañana, chicas —nos despidió Tsunade, dispuesta a cerrar las puertas. Al fin habíamos culminado con el turno diario, y estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía caminar. Salí del edificio al final, observando el lejano y oscuro firmamento. Nubes oscuras y peligrosas cubrían toda la superficie del cielo, y era fácil darse cuenta de que se avecinaba una tormenta feroz. Me encaminé hacia mi auto, atravesando la calle hasta la otra acera. Un trueno resonó en la lejanía, interrumpiendo la inquietante oscuridad, y la lluvia se desató en ese momento. ¡Rayos! Me introduje rápidamente en el interior, metiendo la llave en el contacto y arrancando mientras encendía la calefacción. El viento había comenzado a azotar de pronto. Me incorporé al poco tráfico y aceleré para tomar la autopista principal. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas de modo que apenas lograba mirar lo que tenía enfrente. Era preocupante y desesperante, ya que sabía de antemano que nunca era bueno conducir en esas condiciones. Llegué a la desviación que marcaba el letrero y bajé la velocidad, decidida a tomarla con precaución.

Y todo sucedió muy rápido...

Lo único que pude ver fue la luz del otro automóvil antes de escuchar el ruido del impacto. Grité, eso sí lo sé, y me cubrí con los brazos en un intento de protegerme al sentir la destrucción del parabrisas.

Percibí el movimiento del coche al resbalar por el borde del camino, y en ese momento estuve segura de ver la luz. Lo único que impedía que el auto se volteara era la llanta delantera izquierda. Si me movía un sólo milímetro, terminaría volcándome. ¡No! ¡Yo no quería morir! El pánico me dominó, eclipsando el dolor de las heridas y cortadas. Transcurrió un segundo, luego otro, y otro más, hasta que el coche comenzó a desestabilizarse. Me aterré... Hasta que oí una voz...

—¡Corre! ¡Por aquí!

Una voz masculina muy familiar. El cosquilleo en el estómago volvió, más fuerte que nunca.

—¡Se va a resbalar! ¡Cuidado! ¡Sosténganlo, voy a bajar!

Dos hombres, un pelinegro y un castaño aparecieron frente al coche, y mi puerta se abrió de un tirón.

Casi perdí el aliento al ver a Minato ahí, con el rostro hermoso aún estando preocupado. Sus ojos brillaron al identificarme.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Estiró ambos brazos, tomándome de la cintura y tiró de mí hacia afuera, sacándome del auto. La lluvia torrencial no había disminuido, mis pies parecían de gelatina, por lo que él no dudó en sostenerme, y yo sin pensarlo lo abracé, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. Traía una camisa de algodón blanca, húmeda y muy suave, y una parte de mi cerebro reaccionó al hecho de que nunca lo había visto usar nada que no fuera su traje.

Me acarició el pelo con dulzura mientras mis sollozos eran liberados.

—Tranquila... Tranquila... —me consoló—. Estás bien... Estás bien... No pasó nada...

—Minato... ¿qué hacemos con el tipo? —preguntó alguien.

—Llamen a una ambulancia, rápido —se limitó a responder el rubio—, y esperen aquí a que llegue. Yo llevaré a la señorita.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que sólo atiné a escuchar el canturreo de la lluvia y los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

—Bien... —aceptaron, y entonces Minato se separó de mí para verme la cara.

—Vas a estar bien —afirmó con una sonrisa de... ¿alivio? No lo sabía. La única verdad de la que fui consciente en ese instante era la de su chamarra en mis hombros al subir a su auto, y de su embriagante colonia a mi alrededor.

.

.

.

En un principio creí que me llevaría al hospital, pero me sorprendí gratamente al darme cuenta de que íbamos por otro camino que yo no conocía. Mi boca casi se abre al distinguir la sofisticada vivienda... ¿O no era una vivienda?

—Mi casa quedaba más cerca —musitó ligeramente avergonzado, a pesar de que no dije nada.

Se estacionó cerca de las escaleras y se bajó rápidamente, rodeando el coche por la parte delantera para abrirme la puerta.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

Una parte de mí me exigía decirle que no, gustosa de aprovechar la oportunidad de que me llevara en brazos, pero yo era una mujer independiente.

—Sí —contesté, apoyándome en su hombro para ponerme de pie, mas no pude evitar que un ligero rubor y una sonrisita se asomaran en mi rostro al tenerlo tan cerca. Su olor se hacía más concentrado, delicioso como un elíxir.

Me condujo hasta el vestíbulo, llamando a alguien en voz alta para que le trajera el botiquín. La señora Ama de Llaves se asustó al verme ahí, hecha un desastre y sangrando, pero corrió por el pasillo en busca del pedido.

—Siéntate —dijo Minato señalando uno de los elegantes sillones de la sala de estar.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

—Mancharé tu sofá —susurré mirando el tapizado.

—¿Manchar? No importa —sonrió ligeramente—. Lo que importa ahora eres tú.

La señora apareció en ese instante, dejando el botiquín en la mesita antes de retirarse. Tomé asiento cuidadosamente, procurando no tocar demasiado.

—Y... —comenzó de pronto y sin mirarme mientras tomaba una torunda alcoholada —... Ahora que estás aquí, en mi casa y sin tanta formalidad como para responderme con un "Buenos días"... ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

Me quedé mirándolo sorprendida durante un segundo hasta que él volvió los ojos a mí.

—Mei —respondí bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Si lo miraba fijamente a los ojos seguramente me perdería—. Soy Mei Terumi.

—Mei... —repitió como si fuera una canción—. Mujer Excepcionalmente Intrigante... —soltó una risita ante su acrónimo al tiempo que se acercaba para limpiar la primera herida de mi frente—. El destino quiso que yo conduciera por la autopista hacia Tokio esta noche y que te salvara...

Miré sus labios mientras hablaba, encandilándome con el movimiento de su boca al hablar. Él se volvió para observarme.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó parpadeando.

Mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos, encajando en un imperceptible "clic". Minato estaba muy cerca... demasiado. Era ahora o nunca.

Acorté la distancia, juntando mis labios con los suyos. Su sorpresa fue grande, y al principio no reaccionó, pero segundos después su boca se movió con la mía, danzando en perfecta sincronía. Su aliento era exquisitamente mentolado, fresco y delicioso. Tomé aire entre sus labios pero Minato no me dejó por mucho. Volvió a besarme, buscando profundizar en mi boca. Enredé los dedos en su pelo y lo atraje hacia mí, dándole permiso. El dolor de las heridas se disolvía con cada toque de su lengua. Mis terminaciones nerviosas exigían que sus manos me tocaran. Mi desconfianza quedó olvidada. Él era diferente... Lo sentía... Lo sabía...

Se separó de mí, jadeando, y me miró fijamente, con sus ojos reluciendo, casi brillando, y las pupilas dilatadas.

—Me gustas —declaré antes de que el impulso se desvaneciera.

Minato parpadeó una vez antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te cure, o quieres que te bese? —preguntó en tono juguetón.

Para su diversión, fingí meditarlo un segundo.

—Ambas.

.

.

.

_The end?_

_No, that is just the beginning..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._. Kyaaa! No sé pero yo quiero gritar *-* quizá es demasiado "fantástico" pero eso salió nwn_**

**_Gracias por leer nwn/. Sus reviews son bien recibidos :3_**

**_Mina-chan._**


	2. Just tell her

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y bla, bla, bla..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-AU_**

**_-Mezcla de personajes._**

**_-Crack Pairing (MinatoXMei)._**

**_-Ligero Ooc, muy ligero._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_N/A: Después de tanto pensar decidí que Minato igual tenía un punto de vista interesante y digno de conocer, así que..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Capítulo especial:_

.

_JUST TELL HER..._

.

.

.

Tamborileé con los dedos por encima del cuero del volante mientras miraba por las ventanillas del coche. Sabía exactamente cuánto faltaba para llegar. Había ido tantas veces que bien podría conducir dormido y para nada me perdería. En la siguiente calle, tomando el rumbo en dirección al este, se encontraba aquel edificio.

Pisé el acelerador en cuanto el semáforo se tornó verde y avancé con rapidez, serpenteando entre los automovilistas fácilmente, dejándolos atrás. Por eso amaba mi coche ya que, a pesar de ser el que aparentaba menos ostenticidad, podía hacer cosas que los otros no me permitían, como cortar caminos y meterme en el apretado y torturador tráfico.

El tono de llamada de mi celular se oyó en ese momento, sorprendiéndome. Metí la mano en mis pantalones y lo saqué con algo de dificultad. Fruncí el ceño al ver a quién pertenecía el número. Por un instante pensé en no contestar, pero eso lo haría enfurecer aún más.

—¿Fugaku? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté aligerando el tono.

—"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" ¡Yo te diré lo que ocurre! —tuve que apartar el auricular o de otro modo me habría lastimado el oído. Demonios, ahora sí que había explotado—. ¡Te necesito aquí y ahora! ¡Llevo más de dos putas horas esperándote! ¡¿En dónde diablos estás?!

Casi podía imaginármelo, de pie con el celular en mano y la cara roja (¿o morada?) por tanta ira contenida. La imagen me causó tanta gracia que no pude contener una risita.

—¡¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?! —bramó nuevamente, y pude escuchar con total claridad el castañeo de sus dientes al cerrar la mandíbula con fuerza.

Solté un suspiro. Debía decirle la verdad o, de otro modo, se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba y a mí iría como en feria.

—Estoy en camino para atender un asunto... con Sarutobi —le dije, cerrando un ojo y haciendo una mueca antes de girar el volante y tomar la curva, preparado para soportar su reacción.

Lo único que escuché después de eso fue el sonido de mi propia respiración. El otro lado de la línea se había sumergido en el silencio.

—¿Vas al salón? ¿Al _Spa_ ese? —inquirió con voz neutra ahora; si no lo conociera de toda la vida casi diría que se había calmado.

—Sí —afirmé, a sabiendas de que si pronunciaba cualquier otra palabra de más, él se encargaría de usarla en mi contra.

—Vas a ver a esa mujer —no era una pregunta.

—Este... Yo... —las palabras se atoraron en mi seca garganta, impidiéndome lanzar una negativa. Pude percibir el rubor que invadía mi rostro, y maldije mentalmente a mi buena educación y a mi poca, casi nula, disposición para mentir.

—Sigo preguntándome qué te hizo ella para que cayeras a sus pies —murmuró, incrédulo—. El soltero más codiciado, Minato Namikaze, enamorado de la chica del _Spa_...

—¿Te callas? —lo interrumpí rodando los ojos—. Ya estoy por llegar —le avisé—. Estaré en la oficina pronto; no tardaré.

—Hmpt... Ya escuché eso antes...

—Debo colgar. Nos vemos.

Le di al botón antes de esperar una respuesta suya, sabiendo lo mal que me iría después, y dirigí el coche hasta la orilla, cerca del paso transeúnte. Apagué el motor y esperé unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta y bajar del auto, apretando el botón automático para poner el seguro y avanzando hasta la entrada. Me detuve un segundo frente a las enormes puertas de vidrio, mirándome para arreglarme el traje y el cabello, aunque con este último, no importaba cuánto esfuerzo invirtiera, siempre quedaba igual de despeinado e incontrolable. Hoy me había afeitado y me había rociado con el perfume que más me gustaba. Hoy era el día; hoy iba a hablarle por fin. Me aseguré de no tener nada entre los dientes y aferré el domo, empujando la puerta.

Dentro había una sola recepcionista, la que controlaba y agendaba las citas, y levantó los ojos, sobresaltada, al escucharme entrar.

—Buenos días, Minato-san —saludó con una sonrisa que destilaba coquetería.

—Buen día —le respondí cordialmente con una ligera seña de mano, yendo directamente hasta el ascensor.

—Se ve muy bien —me alagó.

—Gracias —sonreí durante un segundo antes de que las puertas de metal se abrieran y yo me introdujera en el interior.

Todo mi cuerpo se regocijó, pero las opiniones de las otras no tenían demasiada relevancia para mí. Sólo una me importaba.

Me moví de un lado a otro en el estrecho lugar, pensando en qué iba a decirle. Quizá un saludo amistoso... Sí, tendría que comenzar con lo primero y ganarme su confianza, o de otro modo no funcionaría. Aún estaba maquinando la escena en mi cabeza cuando el ascensor se detuvo. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido ante mi nerviosismo pero logré disimularlo. Obligué a mis entumidos pies a que se movieran y caminé hacia las chicas.

—Buen día, señoritas —saludé moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo brillantemente.

—Buenos días, Minato-san —las voces de todas se unieron en una sola...

Observé a Tsunade, la esposa del hombre a quien consideraba mi padre nato, y ella alzó una ceja, de modo que sus ojos vislumbraran su pregunta. "_¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Por fin vas a hacerlo?"._

Le sonreí y ella lo entendió de inmediato. Dejé que mis ojos viajaran por el lugar con fingida naturalidad... hasta que la encontré.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme en ese mismo momento, y caí, perdiéndome en sus abismos verdosos. Ahí estaba ella, arreglando los diferentes tipos de cremas que utilizaban. Traté de evitarlo, pero mis instintos me dominaron, y mis ojos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo.

Todo en ella era perfecto. Su cuerpo escultural era mi perdición y la razón de mis delirios por las noches. Piernas largas y hermosas, ocultas casi hasta la rodilla por aquella falda malvada que se ajustaba tan bien a su... La cintura estrecha y sus grandes caderas que se balanceaban de un lado a otro con el delicado andar le concedían cierta sensualidad imposible de ignorar. Incontables eran los días que pasé en vela, sin poder dormir, inundado hasta los oídos de pensamientos indecorosos, sólo con el deseo febril de averiguar si su piel de blanca de porcelana era tan suave como lo parecía. Sus labios rosados me fascinaban, despertando en mí las ganas de besarla hasta el cansancio... Sus ojos verdes eran hermosos, hipnóticos, sin más, pero lo que más me volvía loco era esa larga y bellísima cabellera pelirroja que poseía, ya que era un hecho demostrado científicamente que las pelirrojas eran mi perdición.

—Hola... —musité en voz baja y grave, dirigiéndome personal y exclusivamente a ella, manifestando implícitamente mi preferencia.

—Buenos días —contestó de manera muy formal... Y todas mis expectativas e ilusiones se derrumbaron. Su respuesta me hizo retroceder y ponerme a pensar. ¿No le interesaba? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Miles de interrogantes asaltaron mi mente en un segundo... Hasta que recordé que no estaba solo ahí.

—Con su permiso... —dije esbozando una sonrisa leve para aparentar y seguí el camino de siempre, riendo al escuchar el comentario de Tsunade. _Eres atractivo,_ decía, _No tienes de qué preocuparte._

¿De qué servía ser atractivo si no podías llamar la atención de la mujer que amabas?

—¿Minato? —me giré en un acto reflejo, encontrándome con Sarutobi, quien me miraba con sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habíamos acordado la reunión para dentro de tres días?

—Bueno, la verdad... la verdad es que sólo vine a saludar —me excusé tratando de convencerlo.

Me observó sin creerlo hasta que asintió.

—¿Viniste a saludarme a mí solamente? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

¡No! ¿Él lo sabía? Sarutobi rió, moviendo la pipa de su boca mientras seguía con su trabajo.

—Gracias por pasar, Minato, pero sé que no viniste a verme a mí, así que... Nos vemos el día de la junta.

—Claro —asentí. Me toqué el pelo, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía irme ya? Esa opción no me gustaba del todo. Las de afuera sospecharían de mí, sin duda. Un murmurllo llamó mi atención y me acerqué a la puerta al oír mi nombre. ¿Estaban hablando de mí? Y entonces escuché sus palabras...

—No puedo... Yo no confío en los hombres... Ellos sólo toman tu corazón... y lo destruyen...

Un sentimiento se removió en mi interior, y no supe identificar muy bien lo que era. ¿Rabia? ¿Indignación? ¿Impotencia?... ¿Ofensa?

—Nos vemos, Hiruzen —mascullé despidiéndome. Abrí la puerta y salí pisando con fuerza el suelo, dedicándoles una despedida más calmada a las chicas antes de llamar con urgencia al ascensor. Mi cabeza era un torbellino de emociones. A ella no le interesaba el amor... o quizá simplemente ya no creía en él. Jamás podría darme una oportunidad, pero yo me resistía a la rendición. Ella ahora estaba dentro de mí; la sentía en mí, y aunque lo intentara arduamente sabía que no sería capaz de olvidarla. Me apreté el puente de la nariz con fuerza. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

.

.

.

—Estás demente, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Fugaku.

Ignoré su comentario, fijando la vista en las puertas de cristal. Estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, estacionado con prudencia, y sintiéndome absolutamente feliz, y eso nadie podía negarlo. Mi rostro me delataba. Me había cambiado de ropa, poniéndome algo cómodo.

_"Muéstrate tal cual eres..."_

—Más que eso —añadió Hiashi—. ¿Quieres borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de idiota? —gruñó—. Maldita la hora en la que Jiraiya apareció en la reunión.

—No, maldita la hora en la que aceptamos involucrarnos en esto —corrigió el pelinegro—. Ahora iremos tras esa mujer que ni siquiera conocemos sólo porque sí. Maldita sea, Minato, ¿qué te dijo el viejo pervertido?

Reí al verlos tan enojados y al recordar las palabras de Jiraiya.

—_"Sólo corre y dile lo que sientes... Lucha... Desmuéstrale que se equivoca. Persíguela hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario... Haz lo que tengas qué hacer"_. Eso me dijo —cité con gallardía a mi casi padre.

Sus palabras habían encendido una mecha en mí, dándome el impulso que necesitaba.

—Estoy seguro de que cuando dijo _"Persíguela",_ no lo hizo para que lo tomaras tan literal —musitó Hiashi—. Deberíamos irnos... El servicio meteorológico de hoy anunciaba una tormenta...

Repentinamente alguien salió del edificio. Ella. La observé sin apartar los ojos mientras alzaba la vista al cielo y cruzaba la calle en dirección a un Audi rojo estacionado en la otra acera.

La lluvia se soltó sin previo aviso, suave en un principio, pero en dos segundos cambió totalmente y adoptó un tono más rudo. El auto rojo se introdujo en la carretera y desapareció rápidamente de mi vista. Arranqué de igual forma y metí la marcha, siguiéndola a una distancia aceptable.

—Minato... Esto no se ve nada bien —dijo Fugaku con un inusual tono de preocupación impreso en la voz—. De hecho, no se ve nada de nada.

—Lo sé —admití levemente ansioso. Activé el botón del limpia parabrisas y la diferencia fue casi nula.

El Audi rojo giró en la autopista, tomándola velozmente y por un momento la perdí, sorprendido ante la velocidad que llevaba. Aceleré sin pensarlo y la tomé después de un coche color plomo que cruzó como un bólido, desapareciendo en la lejanía. Una premonición me golpeó con fuerza y pise a fondo el pedal.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —preguntó el castaño desde el asiento de atrás. Lo ignoré completamente y volví a acelerar. La aguja de la velocidad casi rozaba los ciento sesenta por hora—. ¿Quieres frenar un poco? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos?

Un estruendo ensordecedor se escuchó de pronto... y no era un simple rayo. El coche se acercó poco a poco y yo sólo podía atinar a buscar con la mirada. El auto color plomo apareció frente a nosotros, iluminado por las luces tilitantes. Las esquirlas de cristal brillaban en el suelo cual diamantes. Fugaku me miró, con toda la seriedad erradicada de las facciones en cuanto frené de golpe, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos y abrí la puerta violentamente, bajando de un salto; ellos salieron después. El Audi rojo no estaba a la vista.

—¡Hay que sacar a este hombre de aquí! —gritó uno de los dos, no supe quién. El tipo se encontraba en el asiento aún, atrapado y sin salida, pero él no era relevante para mí en lo más mínimo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza al grado de provocarme un dolor físico real. ¿En dónde estaba ella? Un potente rayo iluminó el cielo en un nanosegundo... y al fin pude verlo. Mis latidos dudaron...

—¡Fugaku! ¡Corre! ¡Por aquí! —grité mientras salía disparado hacia el auto. El pelinegro llegó a mi lado seguido de Hiashi—. ¡Se va a resbalar! ¡Cuidado! —_¡piensa, Minato, piensa rápido!_—. ¡Sosténganlo! ¡Voy a bajar!

Me deslicé hasta la puerta del piloto con toda la velocidad que fui capaz mientras Fugaku y Hiashi bajaban para intentar sostenerlo. Abrí la puertezuela con violencia, y ahí estaba ella. Mi boca se secó de pronto; su frente estaba salpicada de pequeños rasguños y uno le surcaba la ceja derecha, derramando más sangre. Y eso era sólo en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté sumamente preocupado. No se movía y parecía estar sumida en un estado de shock, pero era muy peligroso que permaneciera ahí—. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Me adelanté y aferré su cintura y su espalda para sacarla del lugar. Sus pies parecían no tener firmeza, lo cual me asustó, y me aseguré de agarrarla bien... y entonces me abrazó. Sentí sus manos que se aferraban a mi cuello y su llanto que se derramaba incesante sobre mi playera ahora manchada con su sangre... ¡Pero qué más daba! Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad mientras acariciaba su cabeza, susurrando palabras reconfortantes, maravillado con la textura de su cabello rojizo. Fugaku interrumpió mi momento, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Llamen a una ambulancia, rápido, y esperen aquí a que llegue...Yo llevaré a la señorita...

El Uchiha me perforó con su mirada oscura, enarcando una ceja, y yo se la devolví con la súplica grabada en los ojos. Al final no le quedó más que aceptar.

—Vas a estar bien... —aseguré con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a subir al coche.

_"Yo voy a cuidarte"._

.

.

.

El camino estuvo cómodamente silencioso. No quería alejarme de ella, por lo que teniendo la oportunidad aproveché y la llevé a mi hogar. Traté de excusarme ante su mirada de sorpresa pero ella simplemente no dijo nada.

—¿Puedes caminar? —pregunté, cruzando los dedos detrás de mi espalda con la esperanza de que dijera que no.

—Sí.

Y ahí estaba otra vez: la decepción. Con el corazón en la garganta simplemente me agaché para servirle como punto de apoyo. El calor qje emanaba su cuerpo me sofocaba, pero yo quería estar ahí. La llevé al interior de la casa, llamando a mi ama de llaves.

—Siéntate —le ofrecí.

Se volvió para mirar el sillón, incrédula, antes de observarme de nuevo.

—Mancharé tu sofá.

¿El sofá? ¿Y qué importaba el sofá? Siempre se podía reemplazar por otro. Era una cosa material... Ella no.

Por fin la convencí y tomó asiento, colocándose en la orilla y casi sin apoyarse. Reprimí un suspiro. Sin duda era una mujer muy testaruda. Saqué una pequeña torunda remojada en alcohol y, asegurándome de que no había ningún objeto extraño en la herida, comencé a limpiar la cortada más grave de su frente.

—Y... —dije en tono neutral y sin mirarla a los ojos; de esa forma me sería más fácil—... Ahora que estás aquí, en mi casa y sin tanta formalidad como para responderme con un "Buenos días"... ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

No respondió. ¿Acaso no quería decirme su nombre? Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta, estaba observándome.

—Mei... Soy Mei Terumi.

Mei...

Sencillo y hermoso.

—Mei... —repetí, disfrutando de la sensación que su nombre me causaba en la lengua—. Mujer Excepcionalmente Intrigante... —y eso era ella para mí. Todo lo que se le relacionaba me causaba intriga. Nunca podía saber lo que pensaba, por mucho que me esforzara—... El destino quiso que yo conduciera por la autopista esta noche hacia Tokio y te salvara... —no quise decirle que había estado persiguiéndola. ¿Qué clase de psicópata acosador sería ante sus ojos? Se quedó callada de nuevo—. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, repentinamente ansioso.

Dejé mi trabajo, tomándome el tiempo para mirarla. Sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas me capturaron, convirtiéndome en su prisionero. No podía respirar y todo se borró de mi mente. ¿Qué le había preguntado?

Podía sentir mi ritmo cardiaco en los oídos. Mis ojos bajaron a su boca, esa dulce boca rosada...

Ella tomó la decisión antes que yo. Me besó. Mi cuerpo entero cobró vida. La tomé de las mejillas y respondí con gusto, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del tacto de sus labios suaves como la seda. Su sabor era adictivo; a fruta y a miel. Quería tomarlo todo. Lo quería todo. Repentinamente se separó de mí, respirando a profundidad, pero yo ya no podía pensar. La tomé de nuevo; quería sentir sus labios otra vez, de ser posible robárselos. Lamí su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, y me fue concedido. Mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, y mis pulmones buscaban aire con desesperación. A regañadientes me despegué de ella, sintiendo cada vello de mi piel erizarse ante su cercanía.

—Me gustas —susurró, sorprendiéndome. Ella... ¿se me había declarado? ¿Ella a mí? En ese momento supe que era lo que yo buscaba. Sonreí, sin saber cómo responderle. Me tomaría por loco si le decía que la amaba. Pero eso era: un loco enamorado. Sin embargo, opté por la decencia... a medias.

—¿Quieres que te cure o quieres que te bese?

Su expresión lo decía todo.

—Ambas —respondió, sellando sus labios con los míos en otro beso voraz...

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kyaaaaaaaaa! *-*_**

**_Ok, ya lo hice *-*... Y no tengo más qué decir. Dénle me gusta si te gustó y déjenme sus reviews ;D ok no xD esto no es facebook -w-_**

**_Gracias por leer nwn_**

**_Mina-chan._**


End file.
